


I am thou, thou art revolution!

by mydearconfidant



Category: Persona 5, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Shadows (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Himemiya Anthy: the little girl, the bitter witch, the girl in the tower who refused to play princess any more.And a rebel of the heart.(Anthy and Utena as Persona 5 shadows. Because both p5 and RGU deal with youth rebellion but Utena arguably does it light years better. And ATLUS doesn't drink their respect women juice. So I'm taking matters into my own hands. Eat my queer ass)





	I am thou, thou art revolution!

So you’ve decided to cut your marionette strings at last? To cast off the subservient role you were forced into? If you turn back now to play princess once more, you will be a living corpse. And you’ll never be able to love her again….I have sensed your resolve. 

Vow to me: I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to love without abandon and cast off the half-truths of adolescence: the lies, the manipulation, the scheming machinations. Take this oath: swear fealty to live unfettered now and forever. To live beyond the suffocating boundaries of deceit and corruption, you will die and be reborn. 

I grant you the power of the world revolution!


End file.
